


Picture Perfect

by ValerieReverie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieReverie/pseuds/ValerieReverie
Summary: A collection of random scenes I write for practice.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. Whirlwind Inside Her Chest (SayoTsugu)

The whirlwind inside her chest raged on. How could someone so… magnificent exist in this world? The more she looked at her, the clearer it seemed that this aching she felt in her heart was special. It wasn’t the same as that kind of excitement she got while playing with Roselia, or the kind of frustration she always felt being compared with her sister. It wasn’t something she liked or hated, it was something she absolutely loved.

“Sayo-san?” A voice echoed in Sayo’s mind, as clear as a studio recording.

“Umm.. Sayo-san?” She could listen to that voice for hours, days on end even, but she had to snap out of it soon. This was getting awkward.

“Oh, uh… Yes? Hazawa-san?”

“Your cake’s here. I’m so sorry you had to wait so long, this rush hour was a bit unexpected actually, and I know you always preferred peace and quiet.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I know I said I preferred a calm environment, but it’s not like I can’t deal with crowds. One gets used to it, when you have to perform for an audience.”

“I suppose so, but still, I hope this table isn’t too uncomfortable for you.”

She actually preferred this kind of seat. Tucked away in the corner, yet providing a perfect view of what goes on behind the scenes at Hazawa Cafe. There was nothing more she could’ve asked for, but she wasn’t gonna say it out loud. She wondered what Tsugumi would think, if she found out that she only frequented her family’s cafe just for her, just to look at her, borderline staring, for hours on end. She’d definitely hate her then, and Sayo couldn’t blame her, who would?

“No, it’s fine. I never really mind these things. Your coffee tastes as good as always, Hazawa-san.” That was about the highest praise Sayo could give without sounding like she was professing her love for Tsugumi.

“Thank you for saying that. I’ve been taking over for Mom and Dad lately, so I was kinda worried that it wouldn’t live up to your standards.”

_ ‘No, you went above and beyond.’  _ Sayo wanted to say.

“Well, let me just say you didn’t disappoint.” She settled for the more sensible option.

“Shoot! I completely forgot about my order. I’m sorry for bothering you during your break, Sayo-san.”

“No, it’s fine. I… like talking with you every now and then.” said Sayo. It was sad to have their conversation end so soon, but she couldn’t keep her occupied forever, she was technically at work after all.

“That’s umm… very nice to hear, Sayo-san. Sorry, I’ll leave you alone now.” A slight hint of red appeared on Tsugumi’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry too much, Hazawa-san. Diligence is a virtue, but you should be mindful of your own health. A breather isn’t too bad, once in a while.” This was always a bad habit of Tsugumi that Sayo noticed. Her work ethic was admirable, but she can’t help but feel afraid that one day it’ll be too much for the poor girl to handle.

“I’m still taking care of myself, so please don’t worry, Sayo-san. It’s always nice talking to you. I hope-” As she was about to finish what she had to say, a voice called out to her from the kitchen.

“Ah, that’s my cue to leave. Please, enjoy your cake!”

“I will. Take care, Hazawa-san.”

“Same to you.” said Tsugumi as she finally left to take care of her orders.

Sayo was satisfied with this routine. Relaxing with a nice cup of coffee at Hazawa Cafe, occasionally chatting with Tsugumi, and watching her while she works. She wanted something more, or at least, some part of her did, but she wasn’t gonna entertain it, not now. She didn’t deserve to yet. But until then, this was enough, this was nice.


	2. Maid In Heaven (ChisaKanon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish my ideas read as well as they did in my head.

The sound of silverware clattering and plates shattering reverberated across the dining hall.

“Fueeeee…” The young maid cried

Kanon hadn’t been working at the Shirasagi mansion for very long and she wasn’t acclimating well. The amount of screwups she had since her hiring would make any outsider assume she was on her way out.

_ ‘Oh, what do I do? Miss Shirasagi is gonna kill me’  _ Kanon was panicking in her head.

The young lady of the Shirasagi family was infamous for her No-Tolerance personality. None of her staff ever lasted beyond a couple months. The only person to stay with her past that amount of time was Kaoru, the head butler, who had been working for the family since childhood.

“Now just what in the world is going on here?”

“La-lady Shirasagi…” Great, just the last person in the world she wanted to meet right now. “I-I’ll be packing my things now… I’m terribly sorry, my lady.”

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves.” Chisato let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, as she knelt down to face Kanon. “Plates can be replaced, but what of you though? Have you been cut anywhere?”

“Um… n-no, my lady. I’m perfectly fine.” The decreasing space between them only served to quicken Kanon’s heart rate. 

Kanon’s eyes were drawn to the shattered dishes on the floor, or rather, she was trying to look anywhere  **but** Chisato’s eyes. Could they really be replaced? They all looked like it would cost her countless lifetimes just to afford one of them.

And she would be right. All of the plates that Kanon broke were pretty much one of a kind. Their origins were unknown to Chisato. All she knew that they had always been there, in her family’s possession.

“That’s great to hear. Kaoru.” Chisato snapped her fingers. “Get somebody to take care of the pieces and see to it that Miss Matsubara is calmed down in time for supper.”

“Understood, my lady.” Kaoru responded with a bow. “Follow me, Miss Matsubara.”

On the way back to her room, one question kept dancing around in her mind. It was only yesterday Chisato fired one of her maids for simply arranging the plates wrong, and what she did was a couple steps beyond that. So why? Why was she the one shown mercy?

“Umm, Miss Seta?”

“Yes, my little kitten?” Kaoru liked to call all her coworkers that, especially the new hires.

“You’ve been with Miss Shirasagi the longest and umm… Is the lady known to have… ulterior motives?”

“Hahaha.” Kaoru laughed. “She’s not the honest type, I can tell you that.”

That wasn’t really the answer Kanon was looking for, but it would have to do for now.

After the situation mellowed out, Kaoru headed to Chisato’s room for some debriefing.

“That was a pretty huge blunder, you know.” Kaoru addressed her mistress.

“On whose part?”

“Both of you.”

“Oh? And what would you do in that situation then?”

“You could have at least reprimanded her a little, even if you didn’t want to fire her.” Kaoru sighed. “There’ll be whispers, you do realize that right? Favoritism never ends well.”

“And does that concern you? Oh, are you jealous, perhaps?”

“Chisato, how long have we been together?”

“For as long as I can remember.”

“Then you should know full well my feelings towards you by now.” Kaoru retorted. “I, however, can always tell when a maiden’s heart wavers, let alone yours.”

“Shut up.” Chisato always hated that part about Kaoru, how easily she could read her.

“It’s quite late. I should be taking my leave.” Kaoru exited with a bow. “Sleep well, my lady.”

“Wait. Can you… check up on Kanon? See how she’s holding up?”

“As you wish, my lady.”

Thus concluded a turbulent night at the Shirasagi mansion.


	3. Apple Of My Eye (Kaoru)

Another grueling day at work passed, and as the last band on the itinerary finished up their rehearsal session, so did my shift, the only thing left to do was putting away the equipment. As I was trying to reach a shelf that was a bit too high for my stature, I could feel a silhouette tower over me.

“May I be of any assistance, dear kitten?” said the person behind me.

“S-Seta-san?”

Kaoru Seta, the illustrious prince of Haneoka. I had crossed paths with her a couple times at school, and my friends were always gushing about her gallantness and dashing looks, but I didn’t really know much about her beyond that. Well, that and the fact that she was in a band, which would explain why she was standing right in front of me, at my part time job working at CiRCLE.

“Oh uhh… It’s fine! I can reach it myself, Just a little bit moreeee...” I stood on my toes. trying to get to the top shelf.

“Now now, there’s no shame in asking for help once in a while. We all have our limits.” She said as she plucked the box of cables and amps from my hands and transferred it to its rightful place.

“Why, thank you! It’s a bit awkward having a customer help with something like this.” I scratched my head in slight embarrassment.

“Pay no mind. I was simply being a good samaritan.” She waxed poetic.

“I bet you’d do the same for any girl.” It was a bit presumptuous of me to say that, but Kaoru just seemed like that kind of person, always kind to everyone.

“You aren’t incorrect, my little kitten. But I do appreciate hard working girls.” Kaoru leaned in for a whisper. “Don’t tell that to the others.”

To be completely honest, that made me blush, which surprised the heck out of me. I barely even knew Kaoru, but I had to try and keep the conversation going.

“So umm… you’re in Hello Happy World right, Seta-san?”

“Why, yes. Was our humble sisterhood of bards able to put a smile on your sunkissed visage?” 

“Oh, hmmm… I guess?” This was something most were willing to ignore about Kaoru Seta, she didn’t really make a lot of sense sometimes. It was practically 5 in the afternoon. “Anyway, I think it’s great that you girls are able to just express yourself like that. Being onstage, singing, playing music and all that just doesn’t feel like my vibe, y’know.”

“You’re selling yourself too short, kitten.” Kaoru leaned in closer. The decreasing distance between us was disproportionate to how quickly my heart was beating. “The way I see it, you have the makings to be a most marvelous songstress, up there with the muses themselves.”

“Umm, thanks for the compliment, heh heh.” Was the Kaoru Seta charm working on me now? Would I come out of this another Seta stan? “But it’s a bit more complicated than that. It just feels like it’s too late for me. Most of y’all probably started when you were like, 5 years old or something.”

“Oh, quite the contrary, kitten. It is never too late for one to find their passion.” 

“Then there’s my next problem. I guess I’m just not talented enough to be able to catch up. I mean, all the bands playing here…” I started choking up. “Popipa, Roselia, Afterglow, even the less popular ones, they’re just so… dazzling to me.”

I didn’t expect to get so emotional right at the end of my shift, but here I am, venting my personal business on Kaoru Seta. Her fans were right, she was the kind of person you could easily open up to. Her presence was just so… comforting. Just being around her was like embracing a long time friend. Was this how they all felt around her? While I was lost in my sinking ship of thoughts, I felt a hand gently patting me on the head.

“There there, my little kitten.” said Kaoru with her signature soothing voice, while pulling me in for a hug. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. Our DJ, one of our most treasured comrade Michelle, is a genuine bear.”

Aaaaand back to Earth I went.

“O-oh… is that so?”

“Indeed. One hundred percent, actual real life, fuzzy, furry, cuddly bear.” She said while stroking my hair.

“Ehhh, sounds nice.”

_ ‘Wow, sucks to be Okusawa-san’  _ I thought to myself.

“Truly. I can’t begin to imagine the hardships she had to face to be able to stand on that stage with us.” Kaoru was staring off into the distance. “But the crux of the matter is, if she could do it, surely you can too.”

That was… kind of uplifting, somehow.

“I think I’m feeling a bit better, Seta-san. Thanks for telling me that.” I said, ignoring all the logistic issues of having an actual bear on stage for a moment, and getting lost in Wonderland. “I’ll give music a shot. Couldn’t hurt right?”

“That’s great to hear, kitten.” We both broke away from our hug. “I’m quite looking forward to what symphonies you’ll bring upon this world, my cute little maestro.”

_ ‘Seriously, how does she always come up with lines like this so naturally?’ _ I could feel my heart practically jumping up and down my ribcage.

“Ah, it seems I must take my leave.” Kaoru took a bow. “Dusk has approached again.”

“Wa-wait!” I just couldn’t let it end like this. I still had something I wanted to say. “Seta-san, I… I…”

* * *

“Kaoru, what the heck are you doing?” said a certain bassist.

“Oh, Chisato, how nice to see you.” Kaoru quickly took note of her childhood friend’s appearance. “To run into one another like this, it must be fate.”

“Uh huh, uh huh, and what were you doing talking to a Help Wanted sign?”

“‘Tis simply to hone my skills, dear Chisato.” She posed, fleetingly. “Surely, you of all must understand the importance for an actor to constantly improve their craft.”

“Yeah, but we usually do that in private.” Chisato scoffed. “Not acting like an insane person in public.”

“I have received no complaints so far.” As Kaoru said that, Chisato noticed Misaki, who was sitting at a nearby cafe seat, with her palms in her face.

“Well, I have more important business to attend to.” Chisato checked her watch. “I trust you can take care of Kaoru right, Okusawa-san?”

“Please don’t leave me with her.” Misaki whimpered.

“It pains me to see you losing your taste for the arts, Chisato.” said Kaoru. “Ah, how fleeting.”


	4. Speak Your Mind (YukiRan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little drabble that is really a drawn out version of a quick joke, don't take it seriously ;)

Ran was fuming, she was furious, she was consumed with angst, and most importantly, she had a major beef with Yukina Minato. The Roselia vocalist had disrespected her for the  **last** time, how she did that exactly had slipped her mind, but she could just tell just from Yukina’s whole vibe that she had nothing but contempt for her. So one day, just after Roselia had finished a practice session, Ran decided to confront them, with some backup from her entourage.

“Yukina Minato!” Ran called out to her. “Bet you think you’re so high and mighty do you?”

There was that condescending stare from Yukina again. At least, it looked that way to Ran. What Yukina was actually staring at was a tomcat that happened to pass by the studio’s entrance.

“Cute…” Yukina blurted out.

“Wh-what did you say?” said Ran, stumbling back a few steps.

“Oh, my apologies, I was too focused on the cat.” Yukina kept a straight face.

Ran, however, could not: “There you go again! It’s like I don’t even register as a person to you!”

“...I think you’re a person.” Yukina retorted.

“Enough beating around the bushes.” Ran yelled. “I swear I’ll  **KISS** you if it’s the last thing I do!”

A look of shock washed over most of the bystanders, a couple of ooh’s and aah’s came from the Udagawa sisters, and Tsugumi almost died from embarrassment upon hearing Ran’s statement.

“Reeeaal bold there, Ran~” Moca commented. “Never thought you had it in you.”

“Why would I not?” Ran was confused at her friend’s remark.

“Mhmm, congrats on your marriage though.” said Moca with a smug look.

“What do you mean? I said I was gonna beat her.”

“You said you were gonna kiss her, Ran-chan!” Tsugumi finally spoke up, having recovered from the initial embarrassment.

Which had now been transferred to Ran.

“F-forget I ever said that!” Ran tried to run away from the premises and her rival. “But I will beat you though. Mark my words!”

“Ok, that was always an option.” said Yukina.

Moca tried her best to contain her laughter after everything happened, she was never gonna let Ran live it down.


	5. Moon River (MisaKanon - Future Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki does some light stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for DivineNoodles, this is for Chapter 40 of BTWOH.

Misaki let out a sigh, standing by her lonesome on a balcony. The stars shone on her like a billion spotlights, painting a scene not too dissimilar from those of her past, her wild, happy go lucky past. Just for a moment, a part of her longed to go back, the nostalgia tugging on her heartstrings, along with the rose colored memories. Her trip down memory lane was cut short as she now had company.

“Honey.” The woman beside her said tenderly. “The kids are tucked in.”

“Kanon.” Misaki replied. “You should go to bed.”

“Not without you.” Kanon clung to Misaki’s back. “Not without my sweetheart.”

“Heh heh…” Misaki couldn’t help but melt at her love’s saccharine words. “Aren’t we a bit too old for that?”

“Yeah, but we’re not that old, aren’t we?” Kanon pouted, moving to stand beside Misaki. “I know that look. You’ve been thinking about the band again?”

“Sort of.” Misaki looked out into the sky again. “I’m just thinking… about stuff in general.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“It’s kinda funny how calm it is right now. Just me and you.” Her eyes peered harder into the lights above her. “It’s weird but those stars… kinda reminded me of them? Knowing Kokoro, she’s probably actually up there.”

“Do you miss them?” Kanon leaned her head on Misaki’s shoulder.

“About as much as you could miss a friend.” Misaki sighed. “Do you?”

“I do.” Kanon joined her in contemplation. “But it’s not a bad kind of missing. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Me neither.” Misaki decided to leave it at that. “Do you remember that time? At grandma’s place?”

“The scenery does feel kinda familiar, doesn’t it?” Kanon chuckled. “You were just so… like that star over there.”

“And you were just like that star over there.” Misaki pointed at its neighbor. “If the kids could see us now…”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

They both gazed wordlessly into the dotted sky for what seemed like an eternity, and neither would want to spend any less. Eventually, their bodies finally caught up to them, and the couple finally left the balcony with joined hands towards their joined room, ending another day in their joined lives, and headed towards many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhh, I wrote this with my emotions at a bit of a high, so it might come out a bit cheesy and awkward but at this point I don't really care anymore.


	6. Building Blocks (MisaKoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki suffers from a creative block. She is then blinded by the sun.

Misaki was stuck. She was truly, undoubtedly, trapped in a mine without a pickaxe, stuck. Deciphering Kokoro’s enigmatic doodles and somehow translating that into song was her job, but did people ever like their jobs? Composing and arranging were creative endeavors and right now Misaki found herself lacking any creative bone in her body. No chord progression sounded right, no melody seemed to click, tempos either felt too slow or too fast. Misaki rubbed her temples, resting her elbows on the sheet music sprawled out on the lavish workstation the suits had set up for her in the mansion.

_ “I’m gonna have to stay up for this aren't I.” _ Misaki thought to herself.

She put her playlist on shuffle, grasping for any bit of inspiration it would give her, but this beat block was unbreakable. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Misaki sighed. At this rate, they wouldn’t have a new song before their next live gig.

“MII~SA~KII~!” A voice called out to her.

_ “Great, the kindergartner’s here.”  _ Misaki thought.

“Check this out!” said Kokoro, shoving her latest sketches in Misaki’s peripheral.

“Looks nice, Kokoro,” said Misaki with the resignation of a single parent.

“Whatcha frowning for?” said the blonde heiress. 

Kokoro was always weirdly sharp when it came to negativity in the vicinity, it was as if the girl had a radar for sadness - a “sadar”. 

“Just stuck on how this song should go.” Misaki sighed.

“Maybe we can ask Michelle!” said Kokoro, “She might have some bright ideas!”

“I doubt there’s much she could do, Kokoro.” as the bear in question was right there beside her.

“Well, there’s no used moping around!” Kokoro already had her hand gripping tight on Misaki’s arm, without any intention of letting go.

“Where are we going now?” said Misaki exasperatedly.

“Dunno!” Kokoro replied, “Somewhere fun!”

And as usual, Kokoro Tsurumaki would always have her way, no matter what stood between her. Misaki often thanked whatever God existed that the girl’s ultimate goal wasn’t world domination or anything, though their band’s mission statement was probably a form of that.

Being around Kokoro was exhausting, Misaki had to admit, but she also wondered what it’d be like if the eccentric gazillionaire hadn’t run into her that day. Her days would be a lot more peaceful, a lot more normal. Her life would be routine, but what was her routine anymore? Meeting Kokoro changed everything, it turned her world upside down. Misaki wasn’t sure if that was a good thing herself, but she figured she just had to wait and see, let Kokoro bring her along on the ride to make the entire world happy. After all, she was a part of that world right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go projecting again!
> 
> Wasn't feeling very well about my writing soooo this was sorta a way for me to tell myself not to take it too seriously and just chill from time to time.


	7. 7/8 (LayerTae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raise A Suilen's math rock jam session feat. Tae Hanazono (sans. PareChu)

The guitar riffs glided over the bass line accentuated by the thumping, driving drum beat, blending together and creating a piece that would be best described as math rock-ish, a genre unfamiliar to the bands the two players belonged to yet seemed perfectly natural when they’re attempting it. Their groups couldn’t be more different from each other, but that wouldn’t stop the childhood friends from rekindling their relationship, much to the chagrin of the bassist’s DJ leader. Petty rivalry was the least of their concerns at the time, all they wanted to do at the moment was jam.

Calling it an “impromptu jam session”, Rei had planned on spending the day just relaxing, playing music and catching up with Tae, but somehow she managed to book the same studio at the same time as her bandmates’ Masuki and Rokka’s jam session. Reluctantly, they both decided to combine their sessions and share the studio, a decision that turned out better than both parties expected. Math rock was a pretty new genre to them, but once they clicked they CLICKED. The odd time signature allowed them to simply go crazy with their playing, with very little strings attached. It was like four mad dogs being let off the leash (well, four dogs with one wearing bunny ears - Rei still could not figure out why Tae had arrived with those on). The improvisational piece lasted upwards of nearly 15 minutes until they finally decided to take a quick break. As Masuki took Rokka outside for a breather and to save Tae from her barrage of fangirl screams and requests for autographs, Rei finally had some alone time to have a heart to heart with her.

“Here, Hana-chan.” said Rei, handing a water bottle over to the guitarist.

“Thanks, Rei!” said Tae before gulping down the bottle’s contents.

Rei watched her childhood friend drink nearly half the water before realizing that was the only bottle left in the room, which left her with only one choice of-

“Oh, sorry Rei,” Tae said, finally realizing what she had done. “I accidentally drank it all.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Rei brushed it off. “I can just get another from the vending machine.”

An awkward silence fell over them, until something seemingly clicked inside Tae’s head as she finally spoke.

“Oh! Off you go then.”

“Y-yeah.” 

_ “Same old Hana-chan, huh.”  _ Rei thought to herself.

“Oh! Actually,” said Tae. “I’m coming with, I think I saw something earlier that I really wanna get.”

The “something” in question was a bunny popsicle that caught Tae’s eye when they passed by the vending machine earlier.

“They don’t sell these anywhere else, huh.” said Rei, having seen the brand for the first time in her life.

“Yep!” said Tae, indulging in the icy treat. “They really should though.”

“I think they’d make a profit,” said Rei.

“Cause who doesn’t love bunnies!” They both said in unison.

Their camaraderie had not faded one bit. Even after all the time they spent apart, even though being bandmates didn’t work out, Rei was glad that they were still this close, that they could still jam like back then. That would’ve been fine, if a part of her didn’t wish for something more.

“I like you…” Rei blurted out. “Wait no! Hana-chan, I meant-”

“Oh yeah, I like you too, Rei!” said Tae like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Y-yeah…” Rei sighed.

Consider that a bullet dodged, she thought to herself. She was glad that her would-be confession flew over her head, but did it really? Or had her childhood friend simply taken it matter-of-factly and responded in kind. Could she let herself believe that Tae felt the same way about her?

The drummer-guitarist duo’s return snapped her out of her train of thought, signaling a second session. As they returned to the studio and Masuki counted them off, Rei figured she should just enjoy herself for now, playing music with her childhood friend, being in a band where she finally fit in, taking it step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masuki and Rokka were totally up to something in the background, but I figured it'd be best left to imagination.
> 
> Also, 7/8 is a time signature reference! Not to any song in particular though, I just read that it's a time signature used in math rock soooo there it goes.


	8. When The Raindrops Fell (MisaKanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain falls at an inopportune time.

“Darn it!”

Misaki cursed herself under her breath. The rain came at a moment’s notice, or so she thought. Misaki could vaguely remember her mom reminding her to bring an umbrella, a reminder she promptly ignored. She blamed herself for oversleeping and rushing out of the house that day. Late night composing had become a real bad habit of hers.

To her ears, the rain created a sort of steady beat against the pavement. Misaki had been noticing these little things lately, ever since she started making music with her band, Hello Happy World. She wondered if this sort of thing was natural once you got into composing and producing, if you’d start hearing random things in your everyday life and have it sound like music to you. She figured if she wanted to, she could just make some relaxing sounds for herself, or someone else. Making music for someone important to you, that was Kasumi’s thing, or so she heard from Arisa. To the rhythm of the rain, she decided to let her mind follow that train of thought, but not a lot of names came up, not many else except her family, her band members and…

“Umm… Misaki-chan?”

Misaki caught a glimpse of aquamarine from her peripheral view.

“Ah, Kanon-san. Is the tea ceremony club out?”

“Yeah, we’re usually out by this time.” Kanon seemed to fidget in place. “Are you waiting for someone, Misaki-chan?”

“Nah, it’s just… Can’t freakin’ believe I forgot my umbrella.” Misaki sighed. “Been kinda out of it these days.”

That was just a fact. She had been zoned out more often recently, either because of her schedule… or the girl standing in front of her. Nope, definitely the schedule.

“Oh, that happens to the best of us, Misaki-chan,” said Kanon. “Don’t beat yourself up over it!”

“So now I gotta either wait it out or… just run straight home.”

“But you’ll catch a cold!” said Kanon, worriedly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! My house isn’t that far from here anyway.”

“Nope, I won’t have that,” Kanon held onto Misaki’s sleeve before she could run out into the rain, before quickly realizing what she was about to suggest. “I-I mean… we could always share… my umbrella. Fuee...”

“I really don’t wanna impose,” Misaki hesitated. “Besides, your place is like the other way. I can’t make you take two trips in the rain.”

“Well, I can’t let you get home soaking wet,” Kanon put her foot down. “And I won’t take no for an answer.”

“I…”

The rain served as the background music to Misaki’s thoughts. Damned if she did, damned if she didn’t. The angel and devil on her shoulders seemed to agree that it would be best if she just went with Kanon, but something was still holding her back. Time was running out, she couldn’t keep staring at those purple eyes forever.

“I-I guess I’ll take you up on that offer then.”

And so, Kanon opened her umbrella. It was characteristically cute. Its color matched her hair, with tiny jellyfish dotting the outer canopy. Then unexpectedly, Kanon held her hand out.

“S-Shall we go, Misaki-chan?” said Kanon, her tone was almost rehearsed.

Every braincell that was hesitant a few moments ago, now was screaming at her to take the girl’s hand. So she complied, not without conflict brewing in her chest.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.” said Misaki.

The two took a few seconds to calm their hearts, wordlessly exchanged a look, and both took a step out into the rain, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably focus more on shorter, simpler pieces like this for the time being. It just feels better for me to write really. I'll get back to longer prose when I feel up to it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
